My Imortal
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Mais uma songfic, essa é bem curtinha e fala sobre como a Gina se sentiu achando que o Harry estava morto na Batalha de Hogwarts. Espero que gostem


Aqui está mais uma Song que eu tive a idéia domingo, a musica é My Imortal - Evanescence... eu espero que vocês gostem, é bem curtinha e fala como a Gina se sentiu achando que o Harry estava morto na Batalha de Hogwarts...

**Boa Leitura! =D**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente esse não foi o melhor ano da minha vida nem de longe. Por quê? Bem eu não tive noticias do meu irmão, minha melhor amiga e meu namorado o ano inteiro. Estar em Hogwarts foi horrível com Comensais andando para lá e para cá e te azarando ou te atacando com maldições imperdoáveis quando se estava de detenção. E bem, com Snape como diretor era quase impossível não pegarmos detenção. Os únicos que se livravam disso eram os Sonserinos que tinham prazer em ajudar os Comensais nas detenções.<p>

E agora eu estava lutando contra um Comensal da Morte em um cenário completamente diferente do que estávamos acostumados. Nosso precioso castelo estava sendo destruído. Uma guerra estava acontecendo e muitas pessoas estavam morrendo ali, onde antigamente me trazia paz.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_(__Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar)__  
><em>_**This pain is just too real**_

_(__Essa dor é muito real)__  
><em>_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_(Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apaga)_

Finalmente _ele_ havia nos dado um momento de sossego, mas não de paz, _ele_ nunca nos daria isso. Eu estava onde antigamente era o nosso aconchegante Salão Principal com um teto encantado que sempre me fazia me sentir em casa e que agora estava transformado em uma espécie de base, todos os nossos feridos e infelizmente mortos estavam ali.

Meus olhos percorreram o Salão em busca de uma única pessoa, mas não o encontraram. Meu coração apertou quando vi Hermione e Rony entrando no Salão sem Harry. Uma sensação horrível se apossou de mim e eu tive de me esforçar para conter as lágrimas.

Quando ouvimos a voz _dele_ soando por todo o castelo, minhas esperanças diminuíram para zero. Aquela voz asquerosa e aquela risada me arrepiaram até o ultimo feio de cabelo. Nós saímos todos correndo para os jardins do castelo e nos deparamos com um exercito vindo em nossa direção sendo liderados por Voldemort. Ele continha um sorriso triunfante no rosto e minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Eu tive que fazer um esforço muito grande para me manter em pé e eu nem sabia o porquê, mas algo me dizia que tinha a ver com Harry.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_(Você costumava me cativar pela sua luz ressonante)__  
><em>_**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**_

_(__Agora eu estou limitada pela vida que você deixou para trás__)  
><em>_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_(__Seu rosto assombra meus únicos sonhos agradáveis__)  
><em>_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_(__Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade em mim__)_

Quando Voldemort parou a uma distancia considerável de todos nós eu pude ver Hagrid caminhando lentamente carregando alguma coisa nos braços e então a voz dele me atingiu. "Harry Potter está morto" eu não ouvi absolutamente mais nada, não consegui conter minhas lágrimas. Um grito agudo saiu de minha garganta e eu senti braços me segurando fortemente. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não conseguia agir, não conseguia fazer nada, eu simplesmente perdera toda a minha vontade de viver e de reagir.

Eu já havia desistido, não conseguiria mais lutar, não conseguiria mais viver e não suportava olhar o corpo dele nos braços de Hagrid. Aquela cena doía mais que tudo, era uma dor insuportável, as azarações que eu recebi durante todo o ano fizeram cócegas perto da dor lacerante que eu sentia agora.

Senti os braços ao me redor me apertarem mais e algumas exclamações, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi ouvir a voz de Voldemort completamente descontrolada. "Não é possível". Eu olhei para frente e vi Harry saindo dos braços de Hagrid o deixando confuso e com a varinha em punho lançou um feitiço em Voldemort. Por milésimos de segundos seus olhos verdes cruzaram com os meus e eu tive forças para lutar novamente.

Depois de intermináveis horas de batalha, quando finalmente tudo havia acabado e Harry estava parado no meio do Salão Principal com a varinha ainda em punhos, com vários ferimentos e Voldemort morto alguns metros à frente, eu não consegui me conter. Corri em sua direção e me joguei em seus braços. Ele me beijou com fervor e eu pude finalmente me sentir aliviada e ter certeza absoluta de que meu Harry ainda estava vivo.

Agora eu me sentia viva novamente e eu sabia que nós não iríamos nos separar nunca mais. Nos separamos e eu pude ver alivio em seus lindos olhos verdes. Apesar de exaustos nós sorrimos e nos abraçamos forte mais uma vez e então nos deixamos levar pelos gritos de felicidade que ecoavam pelo Salão.

* * *

><p>Eu não sei se ficou bom, eu acho que não consegui demonstrar exatamente tudo o que eu queria nessa fic, mas não consegui desenvolver a fic de outra maneira... espero que vocês gostem e me mandem reviews!<p>

Sério mandem reviews, mesmo se for pra dizer que não está bom!

Beijinhos =*


End file.
